This invention relates to batteries that have a tester included in the label on the battery.
Some typical battery testers are multilayer strips. There is generally a substrate layer onto which is deposited an electrically conductive layer that has terminal end portions. Also disposed on the substrate is a thermally sensitive material. This material changes color when heated and is in thermally transferable contact with the electrically conductive layer. When the terminals of the tester strip are placed in contact with the corresponding terminals of a battery heat will be generated in the conductive layer. The amount of heat generated is proportional to the remaining power of the battery. The heat is then transferred to the thermally sensitive material causing it to change color. These tester strips are available individually and in association with a package containing the batteries.
One disadvantage with the currently available tester strips is that the strip or package can become separated from the batteries to be tested. Because of their shape and style, the testing strips can be easily misplaced or discarded as trash. Thus, when a need arises to test batteries, it may be difficult to locate the tester strips. Also, the individual tester strips are difficult to use.
In view of these disadvantages, a tester in close association with the batteries to be tested is desired.